Computer technology is becoming more sophisticated as more storage drives, expansion cards, accessory cards, and the like are connected to printed circuit boards of servers and computing devices. As a result, enterprise adoption of new data storage, processing, and analytics has become widespread. More storage drives and expansion cards may result in increased memory capacity or density, and increased data processing capability. The ability to mix and match expansion cards of various size and other devices within a typical server system can be limited based on the specifications of the cards and devices, as well as by other restraints imposed by the configuration of the server system itself.